conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinese Army
The Chinese Republican Army is the world's largest military force supporting the Republic of China, with approximately 3 million members, and has the world's largest (active) standing army, with approximately 2.25 million members. The RC comprises five main service branches, consisting of the RCA Ground Force, RCA Navy (PLAN), RCA Air Force (RCAAF), Second Artillery Corps (strategic missile force), and the RCA Reserve Force. Military service is compulsory, in theory, for all men who attain the age of 18; women may register for duty in the medical, veterinary, and other technical services at ages as young as 14. However, a draft in China has never been enforced due to large numbers of volunteers from China's huge population. Demobilized servicemen are carried in a ready reserve, which is reinforced by a standby reserve of veterans and by the militia. The RCGF furthermore deploys 10,000 main battle tanks, 5,500 armoured personnel carriers, 2,200 infantry fighting vehicles and 25,000 artillery pieces as well as anti-aircraft units. Currently 40% of the ground force divisions and brigades are either armored or mechanized to deal with potential threats. The RCAF Ground Forces has and continues to undergo rapid major upgrades and re-structuring to deal with future land warfare, with front line troops, special forces, and marines given priority in receiving newer modern weapon systems. Official Marching Song Step by step, Heart to heart Left, right, left we all fall down like toy soldiers When you hear the bugal's call It's your country that takes the fall, Won't you come fight with me? Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down Like toy soldiers Bit by bit Torn apart Our family calls us home, But the battle wages on for us soldiers! Equipment Pistols *'QSW-06' - Replacing the Type 67 silenced pistol *'QSZ-92' - Supplementing Type 54 as standard service sidearm *'Type 80' *'Type 77' - Serving only in People's Armed Police and Civil police *'Type 64' - Serving only in People's Armed Police and Civil police. *'Type 59' - Limited service in Police and Intelligence service. Soviet Makarov PM. *'Type 54' - TT1930/1933 Standard service pistol Submachine Guns *'CF-05' - Serving only in SPU (Special Police Unit) *'QCQ-05' - Serving only in Special Forces *'QCW-05' - Serving only in Special Forces *'JS 9mm' *'Type 85' - Upgraded Type 79 *'Type 79' - Serving only in Special Forces and Airborne Forces Rifles *'QBZ-03' - Serving only with Border Guards and Airborne Forces *M-16 - Standard service Assault Rifle *'Type 81' - Serving only in Reserve Forces *'Type 56'- Limited Service Machine guns *'CF06' - 7.62 mm general-purpose machine gun *'QBB-95' - Standard service light support weapon variant of QBZ-95 *'QJY-88' - Replacing Type 67 general-purpose machine gun *'Type 81' - Light purpose machine gun variant of Type 81 *'Type 80' - PKMS) *'Type 67' - Replacing Type 53 (SG43) and Type 57 (SGM) general-purpose machine guns Heavy machine guns *'QJG02' - 14.5 mm *'W95' - 12.7 mm *'QJZ-89' - 12.7 mm *'QJC-88' - 12.7 mm *'W77' - 12.7 mm *'W85' - 12.7 mm *'Type 85' - 12.7x108 mm *'Type 77' - 12.7 mm Sniper rifles *'QBU-09' - Anti-material sniper rifle *'CS/LR5' - Anti-material sniper rifle *'W03' - Anti-material sniper rifle *'FY-JS' - 5.8 mm sniper rifle *'JS-2' - 5.8 mm sniper rifle *'LR2A' - Anti-material sniper rifle *'AMR-2' - Anti-material sniper rifle *'M06' - Anti-material sniper rifle *'M99' - Anti-material sniper rifle *'JS 12.7 - Anti-material sniper rifle' *'JS 05' - Anti-material sniper rifle *'JS 7.62' - Serving only in Police Sniper Division *'QBU-88' - Standard service designated marksmen rifle *'Type 85' - Upgraded Type 79 *'Type 79' - Standard service designated marksmen rifle Dragunov SVD Category:Republic of China